


Kitchen Hanyou

by spiralicious



Series: Mpreg Universe [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: faerie_wish13, Fluff, Implied half-sibling incest, Mpreg, Multi, love/family prompt, mpreg verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Inuyasha attempts to make dinner to prove he's still important.





	

Inuyasha was clearly out of his depth. Preparing a family dinner should have been a simple enough task for the hanyou, except for the fact that Kouga did all of the cooking that did not involve a takeout menu. Instead of sticking to his strengths, noodle dishes, he had set out on an overly ambitious culinary adventure. It involved making half the items in the cookbook he barely understood that he had hastily stolen from the library. There was no real need to go to such a fuss. Kouga had never been a picky eater and the bigger the baby Sesshoumaru was carrying got, the less particular he got as well. The inu yōkai still complained, he just ate the food anyway. 

The entire endeavor was another product of Inuyasha's increasing nervousness over his future place in their three-sided relationship. He was used to being the odd man out and couldn't stop over analyzing the situation. Originally, his fears focused on whether or not Sesshomaru would be able to accept the baby if Inuyasha turned out to be the father. It was a fairly reasonable fear, considering the incredibly rocky relationship the half brothers had in the past and the older inu yōkai's old prejudices against anything human, even only partially so. Kouga had mostly put these fears to rest, by pointing out that Sesshoumaru had changed, and finding the flaws in Inuyasha's generally crazed logic. 

Inuyasha still could not shake his fears that he would be pushed out of the relationship once the baby was born. Sesshoumaru still made demands on him on a daily basis and there were no signs that the inu yōkai was beginning to prefer the okami yōkai over him, but Inuyasha couldn't help noticing how Kouga was readily attentive to any needs Sesshoumaru might have. Sesshoumaru waved off most of the okami yōkai's hovering and frequently informed Kouga how annoying he was, along with all the various ways he was going to dismember him as soon as he could move more gracefully than his current waddle. None of that mattered much to Inuyasha though, as at least Kouga had a clue as to what to hover over. Sesshoumaru had to tell Inuyasha what to do. The more he obsessed over that, the more he noticed that Kouga took care of all of the domestic duties. It made sense. Being an okami yōkai, Kouga had been raised in a pack atmosphere and he took care of his nieces and nephews all the time. This knowledge did not make Inuyasha feel any less inadequate. It instead drove him to take on more responsibilities, which only frustrated him. 

Then the nightmares started. They emphasized the differences between himself and the two full yōkai, complete with a chorus singing, “One of these things is not like the others...” Deep down, he knew it was stupid. Kouga and Sesshoumaru weren't really that different at all, but that didn't stop his subconscious from saying otherwise. It also didn't prevent him from obsessing over one of the most obvious physical differences between them, the full yōkai's long elfin pointy ears and the hanyou's small fuzzy puppy ears, for a very uncomfortable week. 

Inuyasha's latest cooking related panic was cut off by Kouga abruptly entering the kitchen. The okami yōkai was clearly following his nose, sniffing at the dishes on the counter. 

“Good job, Puppy.” Kouga patronizingly patted him on the head with a smirk. “Just remember, soy sauce covers all sins.” 

Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen a moment later. His normal scowl was plastered on his face. He walked over to the food Inuyasha wasn't truly done fiddling with. After grabbing a bowl of chopped meat and vegetables, he sniffed at it and inhaled deeply. He then shocked both Kouga and Inuyasha by licking up the side of the hanyou's face, before retreating from the kitchen. 

“Did he just lick me... because of food?” Inuyasha's ears twitched.

“He barked at a cat earlier. I am blaming hormones.”

Inuyasha didn't care if it was hormones. He felt more reassured than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for faerie_wish13 on LJ for the Love/Family prompt 2016 under the username kattrip033. 
> 
> Thanks for pinking Kira and Jen!


End file.
